


Treasure

by Grimmliz



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Gilgartoria
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Uma batalha de reis envoltos em lençóis, onde muito além da honra, o coração está em jogo.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 20





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi essa fanfic em 2016 como presente pra uma amiga. Foi minha primeira Gilgartoria e um dos meus primeiros trabalhos pra fandom de Fate, onde me afundei e nunca mais tenho chances de sair.

Um céu sem lua salpicado de estrelas. Era isto que o Rei dos Herois fitava calmamente enquanto degustava de sua taça de vinho. O colar e pulseiras reluziam belamente sob as luzes das velas espalhadas ao redor do quarto, assim como os olhos vermelho sangue, ainda desejosos por mais daquilo que tivera naquela noite.

Voltando-se para a cama à suas costas, recostou-se contra o batente da porta que levava à sacada. Contemplou com todo cuidado cada milímetro daquele corpo que estivera sob o seu há não muito tempo. Curvas delicadas que tristemente ficavam escondidas não só pela armadura de metal, mas pela própria personalidade de sua leoa. Porém, ele não pudera dizer que o desagradara desbravar os segredos que a envolvia. Descartar cada camada de tecido que os separava e descobrir como seus corpos se encaixavam de maneira perfeita.

Aquela noite fora o clímax da guerra. Onde aquele que caíra primeiro perdera muito mais que o Santo Graal. De fato, este poderia ter sido o motivo para fazê-los se encontrar e iniciar seu embate, mas fora o último que os movera a brandir suas armas. Gilgamesh, conhecido por obter todos os maiores tesouros do mundo talvez não pudesse conquistar aquele que lhe era mais caro. Arturia, Rei dos Cavaleiros, corria o risco de não concretizar seu objetivo. Ambos defendiam seu orgulho. E por isso mesmo fora doloroso, quando um destes fora estilhaçado no momento em que o Rei dos Reis utilizou da mais improvável das vantagens ao investir contra sua adversária momentaneamente exposta ao ser desarmada.

Um guerreiro utiliza de todos os artifícios disponíveis a fim de vencer uma batalha, tendo em jogo sua honra. E não houvera nada de desonroso quando o loiro simplesmente fez uso da diferença imutável definida pela natureza muito antes de qualquer estratégia criada pela humanidade. O fato dele ser um homem, e ela uma mulher. E não qualquer mulher. Uma intocada. Inocente. Pura. Que desconhecia o sabor do sexo oposto.

O choque de ser vorazmente beijada ao invés de retalhada a atordoou de forma inexplicável. E ter consciência de que o toque dele a fizera fraquejar e ainda que hesitante o incentivar a continuar, fora sua ruína. Cada roçar de pele a queimava. Cada respiração a estremecia. O contato de seus lábios a fizera esquecer de que estava nos braços do inimigo. E quando sentira seu corpo sendo elevado do chão, teve a certeza que estava a caminho de ser completamente derrotada.

Entre suspiros e declarações arrogantes e possessivas sussurradas ao ouvido dela. Entre incertezas, ideais e o mais puro instinto, ela ainda tentara resistir, uma última contenda envolta em lençóis de seda e carícias, onde seu oponente demonstrara ser tão ou ainda mais habilidoso. Um terreno no qual estava numa irreversível desvantagem e totalmente desprotegida, sendo obrigada a admitir a derrota ao se tornarem apenas um. Completamente dominada. Invadida por tudo que ele tinha a lhe oferecer. Vulnerável aos desejos mais mundanos.

Um sorriso de triunfo desenhou-se no rosto egocêntrico de Gilgamesh. Era a isso que o Rei dos Herois brindava. A uma noite em que seu maior tesouro fora finalmente subjugado. A uma noite de vitória e derrota, onde um Rei fora deposto para o nascimento de uma Rainha.

_De sua Rainha._


End file.
